


Not Just A Cup.

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, I'm so bad at tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Dan and Phil hit a hard point in their relationship but it takes the littlest thing to change all that.





	Not Just A Cup.

Dan stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. If he wasn't feeling so down, he would laugh about how on brand he was being right now. But this wasn't normal Dan behaviour. Dan typically fell asleep at a normal time, at least now he did. But the alarm next to his bed said differently. 3:37am. He turned onto his side and for a brief moment expected to be met with the sleepy face of his boyfriend. Then he remembered why he was so down.

He and Phil had a fight earlier in the day.

It had been stupid and Dan could barely remember how it started. He could remember that it had been going on for a while. They would fight, Dan would storm off to their bedroom and Phil wouldn't join him that night. Phil would just go to his filming room and sleep on that bed instead. Dan would feel lonely and drift into a restless sleep, waking up tireder than when he went to bed. Then they would act like nothing happened the next day until something made them boil over and the whole thing would start all over again.

Dan wouldn't admit it to anyone but it scared him. He was scared that Phil would just leave one day and not come back. He was scared their relationship would end and the world would never know what really happened between them. He was scared to be alone.

"Fuck this." Dan whispered to himself as he sat up in need of a drink. He turned to his cup that was at the side of his bed and found it empty. Dan just sighed and stood up. Surely Phil would be fast asleep by now. 

Grabbing the cup, Dan started to make his way to the kitchen, he walked down the stairs in the apartment towards the kitchen, walking past Phil's 'bedroom' as he did. Once he was in the safety of the kitchen, he turned the light on and made his way towards the sink before he realised that they had some filtered water in the fridge. Dan placed the cup on the cabinet as he made his way to the fridge to get the water.

As Dan walked back, he gently poured the clear liquid into it. Dan looked at the cup as he put the water bottle down on the side. After a minute of just staring, Dan reached for the water bottle to place it. As he did, his inner clutz came out. He knocked the cup full of water with his elbow and sent it flying off the counter. It all happened in slow motion. Dan watched the cup fall to the ground and smash into a hundred places. Normally this is another thing that Dan would laugh about and Phil would make fun of him saying he was just as much of a clutz as he was.

But Dan just leaned back and stared at the broken pieces on the floor. He didn't realise that the tears had started to fall down his face. He also didn't realise that Phil had woken up after hearing the crash and come to inspect it. Phil quickly adjusted his glasses onto his face as he walked into the lit kitchen and saw Dan with tears streaming down his face, looking at a broken cup.

"Dan?" Was the noise that broke Dan out of his trace, his eyes instantly moved to Phil and saw the concerned look on his face before finally realising that his own face was wet with tears. Dan let out a shaky laugh.

"Don't mind me, just being a clutz. I'm fine." Dan quickly said but Phil didn't believe it. 

"Why are you crying? It's just a cup, we have like a thousand more in our cupboard." Phil's voice was soft and that was the reason that Dan couldn't stop crying as much as he tried. Dan just shook his head and soon Phil was next to him with a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Dan?" He asked softly again. 

This time it didn't take Dan long to reply. He spun so that he was in Phil's arms within seconds. Phil wrapped his arms around the younger boy, this level of intimacy had been avoided for the past week. "What's going on?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear as he placed a soft kiss to Dan's head. Dan cried into Phil before answering with a whisper of his own.

"I miss us." He admitted. Just the sound of Dan's voice broke Phil's heart as he made him look at him.

"Dan listen here. We've just had a stressful week and we shouldn't have taken it out on each other at all. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry for the past week." Phil spoke softly again, almost as if he was scared Dan would break if his voice went above a whisper. 

They stood in silence for a moment, Dan looking into Phil's eyes before he decided that he needed Phil ever closer and pulled him into a loving kiss. The kiss was short and sweet but it was all Dan needed. "Will you come back to bed? To  _our_ bed?" He asked Phil who nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll clean this mess up and get you another drink. You go get the bed nice and comfy." Phil said as he placed a loving kiss on the top of Dan's head. Dan just nodded. He was a tired and emotional mess and didn't feel like doing anything but cuddling Phil. 

Dan quickly got into bed and looked towards Phil's side. All he wanted was to be close to him and as soon as he heard Phil turning off the lights in the hallway, he smiled slightly. Phil walked into the bedroom with a new mug filled with water and placed it down next to Dan. Dan leaned over and took a shaky sip of the water as Phil placed his book down on the bed side table and got into bed. He then opened his arms out for Dan to climb into. 

Home. That was the only way to describe how Dan was feeling now he was back in Phil's arms. The older of the two placed a gentle kiss on Dan's head who had already closed his eyes at this point. 

"Bear? You know I'll always love you right? Nothing will change that." Phil whispered into Dan's ear. Dan would have replied but he was already falling asleep.


End file.
